Underworld: Gathering
by thecardinalsin66
Summary: Set after Awakening. The war wages on, Selene and Eve find themselves seeking out dangerous allies. As she gets deeper into the war she explores the history of the vampire race, told through the words of some familiar faces... and some new ones. With the Elders gone exploring the past is no longer forbidden.
1. Chapter 1

UNDERWORLD: GATHERING

PROLOGUE

An ancient city, nestled in the heart of one of the biggest metropolis on Earth, The City of London guards many secrets. Rising out of the serpent like Thames, The City has seen countless flock there to seek their fortune, today two shadowy figures seek something else. As they walk among the living enigma of a city, its towers of glass and iron side by side with cobble streets and buildings centuries old, the two figures near their destination. Watched over by the stone dragons that adorn the streets of the City two women turn off of Fleet Street. One, no more than a child, her raven black hair a distinct contrast to the pale skin of her face, large dark eyes stare apprehensively into the night. Wrapped in a thick white coat with fur hood, this small frightened child is a contrast to the woman she walks with. Tall and statuesque the night does not bother her, her dark hair and pale skin are similar to the girl she walks with, but there is something more to her. Dressed in black from head to toe, her figure hugging outfit covered with a full length leather trench coat. Her eyes flash an eerie shade of blue... just for a moment, before returning to a warm brown. They were here.

Nestled by the ancient River Thames, a round monolith that has stood for the better part of a millennium stood before them. Called many things throughout its history it is now known simply as The Temple Church. Ancient and formidable it has been the home to Knights and priests, Kings and nobles. But tonight the woman in black hoped to find something else. She needed to find something else. "Are you sure about this?" The girl asks, almost in a whisper.

"Stay close to me Eve." The woman replies, her voice is steady, to the point. But there is a warmth to it.

The two approach the great oak doors and the woman becomes aware she is being watched. Mounted to the ancient stone facade tiny red lights blink in the night as they direct the cameras they are attached to follow every step of the two visitors. The woman comes to a halt, gently resting a protective hand on the girls shoulder, guiding her behind her. The great oak doors begin to creek open. Forms appear in the shadows.

Four men, all pale skin and blue eyes emerge. They stand in a line shoulder to shoulder, all dressed the same. Smart black rain coats and black trousers, red shirts and black ties. All with a crimson pin attached to their lapel. The woman did not care about the pins, her attention was drawn to the weapons they carried. Cold black gun metal, the MP5's do not move, they are not pointed at them, but she knows the fingers hovering by the triggers are ready to bring them to life with a fiery anger. "Vampires." The girl half whispers, more a worried statement than a question. The woman nodded slightly. The girl eyed the four men, they were not the undisciplined vampires who had fought desperately for their lives she had seen before. She could tell they were organized, they were trained. "Are they... Death Dealers?" She asks nervously.

"No." The woman replies coldly. "They're not Death Dealers."

She stands in silence for a moment, as do the four men in front of her. Then another set of foot steps, much lighter sound as a fifth form emerges from the doorway. The two men at the centre part allowing the form to come into view. Stood between the intimidating site of the four large men, stands a child, barely thirteen. A pretty girl, her chocolate brown locks fall about her elfin face, she wears a large grey fur coat that seems to envelope the whole of her tiny frame. Beneath the curls of her hair, the porcelain face of the child is illuminated by a pair of glowing sapphire eyes, her mouth curled into a slight smirk as her ivory fangs become visible, her lips painted with a blood red lipstick that did not suit her young appearance. She eyed the two visitors with a subtle fascination. The night remained silent.

"Hello Selene." The child finally spoke, her accent soft and refined.

"Felicity." Selene replies coldly

"You have a friend." Felicity nodded towards Eve, who was still slightly behind her mother.

"I'm here to see The Templar." Selene's voice was firm, unwavering.

"We've been expecting you." Felicity nodded, an insincere smile on her face. "It's been a long time."

"I'm here to see The Templar." Selene repeated herself, her eyes now their electric shade of blue locked on to Felicity's.

The child, Felicity returned Selene's stare, her young featured contorted into a scowl for the briefest of moments as she clenched a fist. Only for a moment though, the girls face was again adorned with her insincere smile. "But of course." She said politely. "This way."

Felicity turned and with perfect poise made her way back through the arched doorway into the church, flanked by two of the armed men. Selene followed instantly, her stride confident, closing the gap between them within seconds, Eve rushed to keep stride with her mother. When Selene and Eve and crossed the threshold the final two guards followed. The round chamber of the church was well lit for the time of night, Selene was impressed as the door closed automatically behind them, she noticed the same red blinking lights as more cameras continued to watch their every move. This place had certainly been modified for a more modern era.

Eve looked around nervously at the effigies of Knights carved into the floor surrounded them. Felicity came to a stop next to one of these frozen knights.

"Where is he." Selene asked as she looked around the otherwise empty church "I'm not playing games Felicity, I want to see The Templar."

"And you shall." Felicity said coldly before nodding to one of the guards. The man knelt down next to the effigy of the Knight. He pulled the hilt of the sword towards him, a mechanism whirled into life as the tomb slid six feet to the left. Eve jumped back behind Selene slightly. The tomb had been concealing a gold lattice disk, Selene was very familiar with them, at the centre of the disk a stylised A, symbolising this was created during the reign of Amelia. Felicity crouched down next to the disk, she twisted the A, and stood back. There was another whir of motion as chains and pulleys came to life, the disk disappeared into the floor, revealing a narrow and spiralling stone stair case that lead deep beneath the church. There was a dim illumination from the void, lighting the way. Felicity eyed her guests. "Come Selene." She spoke coldly as she began to descend into the gloom closely followed by one of the guards. "The Templar awaits you."

Selene watched as Felicity disappeared into the darkness below, she cast a glance to Eve, and then to the three guards that remained with her. She followed, as did Eve, and then the guards. As the five immortals made their way into the darkness the last guard pulls a lever, once again an ancient mechanism comes to life as the lattice disk again covers the entrance to the stairway, the tomb once again slides back into place, covering the disk. Its frozen Knight guarding the entrance to this Underworld. All was as it had been. On the surface at least.


	2. Chapter I- The Templar

Underworld: Gathering

Chapter I

The Templar

It felt as if they had been walking for an hour, finally the narrow and winding staircase ended and Selene found herself following Felicity and her bodyguard along a gloomy corridor. Eve was walking close, as were the other three armed vampires. A door. Heavy stone, ancient, blocked their way. It was guarded by two vampires dressed the same as their escort. "Lady Felicity." One bows humbly as he taps an access card on a reader.

"Thank you." Felicity nods politely as the stone door slides to one side automatically. Selene and Eve follow Felicity across the threshold into a large open chamber. It was carved from stone, probably part of an ancient catacomb network Selene thought. But this chamber now served a most modern purpose, banks of monitors lined the walls as vampires and humans tapped frantic commands on their keyboards, there were people rushing around on phones, running papers back and fourth. Eve jumped slightly as the stone door closed behind them. One of the guards remained with Felicity the other three melted away into the background to carry out some other task. Selene's attention was drawn to a man stood in the centre of the chamber. He was big, six five, muscular build his skin deathly pale his eyes a shade of blue. His hair tied in thick brown dreadlocks that reached down his back. He wore a black suit with a open collared blue shirt, a crimson pin adorned his lapel, a handgun was visible in his waist band. "Blair." Selene nodded coldly.

"Selene" He replied in a thick Scottish accent

The two stared at each other for a moment, hostile but not aggressive. "I need to speak with The Templar." Selene finally said. Her voice cool and steady. Blair shared half a glance with Felicity before turning his back on Selene. He made his way across the chamber to a partitioned office area. The partition was glass, and on the other side she could see a man pacing. He looked to be in his twenties, short dark hair and a hint of stubble, he was big, not as big as Blair but he looked powerful, he commanded authority. His eyes were a piercing blue. He wore a simple black pullover and what looked to be black suit trousers, the same crimson pin the others were wearing adorned his clothes as well. He was on the phone, he did not look happy. Selene watched as Blair walked into the office without knocking and walked up to the man on the phone. He whispered something into his ear. The man turned to look out of the window across the chamber. His eyes fixed on Selene, his face gave away no hint of emotion. He put the phone down, not bothering to end the conversation. He walked to the doorway of the office as Blair closed the blinds, as he stepped out into the main chamber all those rushing about suddenly stood to attention. He stood staring a hole into Selene. Everyone stood silent for a moment. "Templar." Selene finally spoke, she inclined her head slightly, not quite a bow, but with just enough respect for it to not be an insult.

The Templar looked at her for a moment, then to Eve, then back to Selene. "You're alive then." He spoke in a cold English accent.

"I need to speak with you." Selene spoke confidently.

"Yes you do." He nodded indifferently. He gestured to Eve with a slight movement of his hand "Do you want her to hear this?"

"She stays with me." Selene replied in a protective tone

The Templar shot her a brief disapproving look "As you will. Come through." He turned around and walked back into the office "You to Flic." He called out causing Felicity to follow in his wake. "Can someone bring some drinks through." He called out to no one in particular.

"I'll be fine." Selene spoke as she followed Felicity into the office.

"I meant for me." He said under his breath.

To the rear of the office sat a large round table, Blair was already sat there, The Templar took a seat next to him, and Felicity took a seat next to the Templar. He made a slight gesture indicating for Selene and Eve to take two of the seats opposite him. Once everyone was sat down there was an awkward silence as a member of staff poured out glasses of wine and then left. "What's your name." The Templar asked turning his attention to Eve.

"Eve" she replied nervously

"That's a nice name." He said warmly "I'd rather you didn't hear what is about to be said, but that's your mothers decision. But regardless of that you have nothing to fear from us. Understand?" Eve nodded nervously. "Good" He half smiled before turning his attention back to Selene. Any warmth in his voice disappeared "What do you want."

"I need your help." She said honestly "The Lycans and humans are winning this war..."

"Maybe in Europe." The Templar interrupted her "But there are no purges here. I've been fighting this war for 14 years while you were on ice."

"We need to unite what's left of us." Selene spoke passionately "We need to take the fight to the Lycan's."

"We?" The Templar asked in disgust "There is no we. I have been protecting our people, I've been fighting the Lycans. You think I'm going to step aside because some Death Dealer thinks she has a better idea. No."

"We need to work together." Selene spat

"You don't work well with others Selene. You never have. I'm not going to risk the safety of our people on one of your whims."

"I'm more than just another Death Dealer now." Selene half smirked. "What if I could help you overcome sunlight?"

"Its in hand." The Templar dismissed her.

"What?" She spat

"When Thomas's boy left you he went back to his coven, Thomas arranged for us all to have an upgrade. I've been walking in sunlight for six months now, we're still rolling it out for everyone else."

"David..." Selene half whispered "... he wouldn't..."

"He's loyal" The Templar exclaimed "He wants to win the war so he gave us a weapon with which to do that. He doesn't use his abilities as a bargaining chip. "

"I'm still stronger than any of you." Selene reminded him.

"True." He conceded "You're a good soldier Selene, you have a rare talent and even rarer abilities. The job you did on Lane and his boy helped us out, but we're a long way from winning this war. Look... I can't afford to build my strategy around you... you're a loose cannon. If I say something you don't like... do something you don't like, you'll take off. Or worse, you'll actively oppose me. That being said I don't have the luxury of turning away soldiers at the moment. We'll work something out."

"Thank you. She nodded "Too many of us have died."

"If we're going to work together I need some honesty." The Templar spoke menacingly.

"Go on." Selene nodded

"You killed Viktor." He spoke coldly

"I did." She nodded

"You killed Markus."

"I did."

The Templar was silent for a moment before sharing a glance with Blair, both men turned their attention to her "Amelia?" The Templar asked

"No." Selene snapped "That was Kraven and Lucian."

"You were Kraven's favourite." Blair spoke in an accusing tone

"I had nothing to do with that... I broke the chain, I woke up Viktor to stop that from happening."

The Templar shrugged "Well... It's done now anyway."

"So what's the plan?" Selene asked, changing the subject.

"Assassination mainly." He half shrugged "Take out the Lycan Alpha's and the humans that are helping them, and kill enough Lycans to get back on top. When that's done we'll try and unite the coven's that are left, set up a new council. Hopefully we wont make the same mistakes as the old one."

"Did you know Viktor was the one that killed my family?"

"No" The Templar replied honestly "But then again I never asked... I didn't care."

Selene was taken aback by the brutal honesty. "So what's our next move?"

"Blair and I are going to Paris in a few days. We're taking a force with us... there's a Lycan den... a big one. Its being protected by some big shot in the French Army. We're going to destroy it. Fancy coming along?"

Selene nodded.

"Good" The Templar replied

"You know Viktor was genuinely bothered when you went into Amelia's service." Selene spoke distantly

"She made me a better offer."

"What's your story Templar?" She asked, genuinely curious

"Delving into the past is forbidden."

"By who." Selene asked "Everyone's dead"

"Its a long story."

"I've got time."

"Its probably not for children's ears."

"She's heard worse."

He looked to Blair, and then to Felicity "Fair enough" he shrugged "What do you know about the Knight's Templar..."

_**A/N Hello everyone- I've been away for some time but now I'm back, I have the writing bug again. This story is going to deal with the entire history of the Vampire/Lycans so there will be lots of flash back chapters. Expect to see the Elders, Kraven, Lucian and Sonja as well as other familiar faces. Hope you enjoy.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Underworld: Gathering**

**Chapter II**

**The Order**

_**City of London, Temple Church, 1308**_

The stone walls of the Temple Church. A source of pride, a symbol of the power and influence of the Order that built it. They had meant it to stand for a millennia... it would. But now the walls were still young, they had only just begun to collect secrets. There are no clerics here tonight, there are no worshipers. Nine men. Nine men stand shoulder to shoulder, all in chain and plate male, all wear a pure white sheaf over their armour, emblazed with a blood red cross. They are all young the youngest no more than seventeen, the oldest no more than twenty. They all carry weapons, some have swords, some have two, a mace, an axe, a bow. Their weapons are not drawn, the young men wait in silence. An echo, footsteps echo through the cavernous church coming closer and closer. They stop at the altar, an old man looks upon the nine assembled before him. His hair is long and grey, his beard neatly trimmed, he wears no armour, but his flowing white robes are emblazed with the same red cross.

"Master" The nine men speak in unison.

"As you know our Order has been betrayed, Grand Master De Molay remains in custody, as do the rest of our leaders. One by one the Kings of Europe have bowed to the will of the French King and turned their backs on us. Even the Holy Father himself has been corrupted by his lies. We have been safe here for a year. But now England to will turn their backs on us. There will be arrests, our assets confiscated, our lands seized. We must look to our survival, we must..."

"Its over." One of the young men spoke coldly. He was around six foot, his eyes a shade of green, his black hair reaching just above his shoulders. The eyes of the master fell upon him, piercing a hole through him. At least it would if the young man were in the slightest bit intimidated. The eyes of his eight comrades cast a sideways glance as well, shocked at his outburst.

"What?" The master sneered.

"They're going to kill De Molay and the other leaders, our knights will defect in droves to the Hospitilers and Teutonics and the nobles of Europe will pick at our lands and holdings like crows on carrion. The Knights Templars are done."

The Master half smirked. "After all of these years you still do not understand, do you boy? Our order will endure, for we are not just one Order. Look at us... an Order within an Order. Templars yes, but not the Templars the rest of the world knows. The nine of you... God's Blades... the sins you have committed to further our cause, in the name of our faith, you think the rest of the world will ever hear of your deeds? No. Your reward will come when you sit in Paradise, Our Lords most honoured warriors. The rest of the world does not know about you... and there are other Orders within our Order that you will never know about. We will endure."

"How?" The young man asks coldly.

"The King of Portugal has stayed true to the faith, we will regroup there, and hide in plain sight. You are right, many of our numbers will join other orders... but we will infiltrate those orders. This City, that we have controlled for two hundred years, will remain ours. The Templar standard will be a symbol of London for all eternity... Time immemorial. But we all have a part to play. The nine of you are all that is left of our secret order, you are the last of God's Blades... you have each been given an envelope containing your mission. Some of you will be working together, some alone. You will carry out this mission, and we will reconvene in Portugal. Brothers... Templars... this is not the end... this is only the beginning. Go, seize your destiny."

"Master." They all spoke in unison as they turned to leave.

"You." The master called out, he was pointing at the young man who had spoken out. "Remain here."

The young man stopped where he was, his face gave no hint of emotion. A large bearded man with flowing brown hair passed him "Me and Drake will wait outside for you." He whispered in a Scottish accent. The young man gave half a nod. He waited for the other eight to file from the chamber before turning back to the Master.

"Boy." He spoke warmly "You are God's most gifted blade."

"I am an assassin." The young man cut him off "Nothing more. I kill men to make you rich."

"When you first came to this Order..."

"I did not come to this Order." He snapped "My father sold me to you so he could prove his loyalty, he gave you his first born to show how The Order could trust him, and he has been rewarded handsomely for it."

"Your father is a great man." The Master spoke confidently "A great Christian, a loyal Templar. Have you read your orders?"

The young man nodded "I am to escort my father from London, he is to be taken to safety in Portugal at all costs. Nothing is to happen to him."

"Will you do this?" The Master asks

"My sister will be with him." The young man nodded "She should not have to suffer for my fathers decisions."

"Your father is one of the highest ranking Templars in England. He can not be arrested. He can not be killed."

"I understand my mission." The young man nods.

"I know." The old master smiles, he pointed to the sheaf he wears over his armour, the red cross on white. "It is too dangerous to wear the symbol of our order so openly, you should take it off."

The young man removed his colours, placing them on the Altar, he stood in his armour and regarded his old master. "What will you do?" He asks

"No doubt the Kings men will come for this church soon, there will have to be some casualties in this."

"You're sacrificing yourself." The young man asks with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

The old man walked over and placed a gentle hand on his students shoulder "For the Order boy... for the faith... for the world we have built and will continue to build for all time... if only in secret. Now go."

...

The young man makes his way to an alcove in the church, two others await him. One a large built man, a giant amongst his peers, six foot five a broad build his hair a wild mane of brown with a thick matching beard, he had discarded the colours of his order and stood in plate and chain male, a huge battle axe strapped to his back. Stood with him was a more slender man, his hair tied in a messy blonde pony tail, a strand of hair falling across his handsome features. A pair of sea blue eyes regard the young man. Like his companion he has discarded the colours of his Order, a long sword is strapped to his belt, on his back lay a quiver and bow.

The young man comes to a stop, the three men forming a triangle. He wears the same armour as his companions, a short sword hangs from each hip. "Blair." He nods to the large man with the axe. "Drake." He nods to the man with the bow.

"So..." Drake began with a slight pause "...we're fucked then."

"Looks that way." The young man nods

"What did the old man say?" Blair asked

He shrugged "Thinks the Order is going to infiltrate everything, carry on the Templar legacy for all time, keep the faith."

"What do you think?" Drake asked

He shook his head and shrugged again "Who knows" He sighed "The Order has people everywhere, it might work."

"Do we want it to?" Blair asked

"It's our duty." Drake replied in an almost automated response "To the Order, to our faith."

"You believe?" The young man asks "Both of you? Do you believe, really believe? Do you still have the faith?"

There was silence for a moment "Do you?" Drake asked. He thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"How many people have we killed? How many awful things have we done? We have been shit on by the Templar's for years, and now the Kings of Europe and the Pope himself are shitting on the Templar's. Now there are two questions we have to ask ourselves. Question one, are the three of us going to stick together?

The three men shared a glance "Yes" Drake said first, "Yes" Blair said second "Yes" The young man agrees.

"Right question two. Are we going to stick with the Templars?" There was a longer silence this time, they looked at each other, then to the floor, then back to the church.

"What do you think?" Drake asked

"I say we use them." The young man said "We're still Templars at the moment, and like it or not we could be in the firing line. And like it or not we have no where else to go at the moment."

"Then we go to Portugal." Drake said

"We go to Portugal." The young man nods "We carry out the orders they have given us. I get my father and my sister to Portugal and we regroup."

"Then what?" Blair asks

"Whatever we want." The young man half grinned

"Just to be clear." Drake asked "We are going to turn our backs on everything we know."

"Yeah." He nods

"Fair enough." Drake shrugs "Fuck the Templars."

"Fuck the Order" Blair adds

"Fuck the faith."

...

_**City of London, Bishopsgate**_

A stone mansion rises up amongst the hovels and shanty's of the city, the young man clad in armour gives half a nod to the two men that guard the door before crossing the threshold. He passes the reception room into a large open plan seating area, a fire roars. There are several high backed comfortable chairs dotted about the room, only one was occupied. In the seat closest to the fire a squat balding man with a thin beard. He is dressed in rich robes, a gold ring sits on his right ring finger emblazed with a Templar cross. The young man stands in the doorway regarding the fat man in the chair with a mixture of disgust and indifference. The fat man turns his head, barely a fraction to glimpse the man in armour. He lets out a sigh before reaching to a small table at the chair side, he pours two goblets of wine and they remain in silence for a moment. "Sit." He coughs "Drink"

The young man effortlessly takes a seat and a swig of wine. "Father." He speaks coldly.

"If it isn't God's Blade. To what do I owe this pleasure."

"I have been ordered to escort you to a stronghold we're setting up in Portugal, we need to leave. Tonight." He nodded towards the ring on his fathers hand "You should take that off. Its dangerous to have Templar symbols around here at the moment."

"I am not going anywhere." He replied defiantly "Our Order has endured within these City Walls for centuries. The Order will protect us."

"The Order's done father." The young man said "They're going underground. England's finally bowing to pressure from the French. I need to get you to Portugal tonight. This has come from the top. We leave tonight."

"Can you get me there alive?" The old man asks

"If I can't no one ca..."

"Your back!" An excited voice squealed. A young girl barely thirteen with chocolate brown hair tied up in a bun came bounding into the room. Her blue dress brushing the cold stone floor. The young man rose from his chair and for the first time something that resembled a smile crept across his face. The girl ran to the man in armour and leapt into an embrace "Brother you're back."

"Felicity." He smiled fully now as he returned her embrace "Sister, we have to leave tonight."

"Shall I pack?" She asked sweetly

"No time." He said shaking his head "Father, grab a sword and some money. A ship awaits us."

The old man rose from his chair, before he could speak there was a clatter of hooves. There was shouting, and steel on steel. "What is that?" The old man demanded as he grabbed a sword from the wall.

"What do you think it is?" The young man spat as he drew his two short swords "Our Order's sins are catching up with us. Felicity, get in the corner... hide."

"My Lord" A bloodied young man screamed as he ran into the chamber with a sword drawn "King's Men... My Lord they're overwhelming us, they're in the ho..." A pike drove itself through the young mans chest, exploding in a fountain of gore. The young man seemed to glide forward, ignoring the death rattle of the fallen guard and the piercing scream of his sister. As the young guards body hit the floor the young Templar thrust one of his swords into the throat of the Kingsman wielding the pike. Two more ran at him, he was a blur of motion, his swords carving out a horrifying opera as one by one the Kings Men fell. But more kept coming, one slipped past him, then another. He caught one, the other took a swing until his fathers sword cut him down. The two stood back to back amongst what was now a carpet of corpses, they could not keep it up all night. They found themselves surrounded.

"A noble effort." A voice called out, as a man in black crossed the threshold. "But you can not fight an army. Lay down your swords Templars. Both father and son stood defiant.

"My Son is God's Blade." The Old man spat "You will find nothing but death here."

The man commanding the King's Men smirked slightly. He was tall, dressed in black leather riding trousers, a black tunic and long black cloak. His hair was black tied in a tight ponytail, his scarred face hidden behind a thick black beard. "Do you know who I am God's Blade." He asked, the Young man shook his head. "I am the Earl of Essex. I have come for your father."

"I am under orders to escort my father to safety." He replied coldly "I intend to follow those orders."

"Tell me young Templar, what of your sister?" The young man snapped his head round to see the terrified face of his sister with a knife held to her throat. A flash of anger took hold of him as he watched the tears stream down her face, splashing onto the blade. "Put your swords down young man." There was a clatter of steel as he immediately let the blades fall.

"I have money." The old man spoke desperately "Give me a head start on the others that are looking for me and I will make you rich."

"And what of your children My Lord." The Duke asked

"For my Order to endure sacrifices are inevitable." He spoke in a broken voice.

"Father!" Felicity screamed, as her brother merely rolled his eyes.

"Tell me your Grace." The young man addressed the Duke. "What are your Orders?"

The Duke smiled "To deliver your father into custody to face charges of Heresy and Blasphemy. He will of course face eventual execution.

"What of my sister?" 

"I have no interest in her."

"What of me?"

"Ah..." The Duke smiled "Well I have no interest in you, but there are others that do. An hour ago your Temple Church was seized. Your Master arrested." He looked on emotionless "You do not seem surprised. The King has no interest in you or the other men that made up God's Blade. But there are those that want you dead. In case you should seek revenge."

"So to be clear..." The young man began "... you are here to arrest my father. Does he have to be alive?"

"Ideally... but its not set in stone."

The young man nodded, with the slightest flick of his wrist a dagger slid from his gauntlet into his hand, in a blur of motion with one graceful movement he tore the blade through his fathers throat. He was dead before he hit the floor. He heard his sister scream again but did not look at her. He looked down at his fathers corpse indifferently as he wiped the blood from his dagger, sliding it back into his gauntlet. "Congratulations your Grace." He spoke coldly "You came to arrest the traitorous Templar... the heretic. But when you came he and his household guard resisted, killing many of your brave and loyal Kings Men. But your brave men persevered and overcame his guards, and you, well you your Grace heroically defeated a great Templar Lord in hand to hand combat. And now you can take the heretics body before your King as a symbol of your loyalty. But what of the traitors children..."

"Alas they had already fled." The Duke finished his sentence for him "There was no sign of either of them. Go young man. I will not follow you."

"But others will."

The Duke nodded slowly.

"Come Felicity" He said holding out his hand "We have to leave."

The girl was released by the man holding the knife and slowly walked to her brother. She looked down at the corpse of her father and with wide tear filled eyes to the brother that had killed him. "He would have let them kill us." She said in a whisper. "Do you swear to always protect me brother." Her tear filled green eyes locked onto his.

"Always." He replied immediately with a sincerity that could not be questioned.

She reached out with a delicate palm and placed her hand in his. With one last look at her father she fell in at his side "Then let us away brother."

...

"You killed your own father?" Selene half laughed "That's cold even for you." Selene and Eve sat in the rear of a black Range Rover, The Templar sat in the passenger seat and Blair was driving. Eve moved about in her seat anxiously. She looked out of the rear window to see two more Range Rovers following them, she looked over the Templar's shoulder through the wind screen to see two more ahead. The convoy had left London a little over an hour ago and was now winding through the Hertfordshire countryside. Eve had no idea where they were going.

"You did that to protect your sister." Eve smiled slightly "It's sweet"

Both Blair and the Templar laughed slightly "Eve you are the first person to ever call me sweet."

"So when did you get turned into Vampires?" She grilled him

"Eve." Selene snapped

The Templar grinned "I'll get to that shortly. Right now we're here."

"Where?" Eve asked

"Home." Blair told her. Eve undid her seat belt and leant forward between Blair and the Templar. There was a huge gate that the Range Rovers in front were driving through. She could hear the crunch of gravel beneath the wheels. The driveway was long, when the cars came to a stop Eve hopped out. The grounds were huge, endless green lawns, marble statues, in the distance a hedge maze and fountains, ponds and gazebos. She looked at a stone stair case and saw it lead up to a sprawling mansion, like something from a fairy tale.

Selene got out of the car and stood with Eve, she saw a heavily fortified compound, mounted machine gun posts hidden amongst the ornate grounds, surveillance cameras everywhere. And she saw more armed men and women. "You live here." She said coldly "Subtle."

"It was once a Templar Estate, I purchased it for us a couple of hundred years ago."

"What's wrong with the church?"

"I'm not going to live there." He exclaimed as if she had said the most ludicrous thing he had ever heard. "Come inside." Selene and Eve followed as The Templar and Blair lead them up the stairs, through the huge doors into a marble hallway. Along with the guards stood to attention stood a girl of about fifteen. She had straight black hair, clearly dyed, deathly pale skin, heavy eye make up under which shone two cobalt blue eyes. She was short, five foot on tip toes. She wore a baggy black hooded jumper, skinny jeans and converse trainers. She was frowning.

"Where's Flic?" She asked the Templar as he came through the door,

"Lovely to see you to he smiled." Blair walked past her, mussing up her hair as he did she swatted his arm away and gave him a disgusted look causing the huge Vampire to laugh.

"Where's Flic?" She repeated in a more petulant tone.

"She stayed in London." He finally answered her "It's nice to see you Verity."

"Who are they?" She asked turning her nose up at the sight of Selene and Eve.

"Selene is a colleague... of sorts." He said dryly "You don't need to worry about her. This however is Eve, she will be a guest of mine, I would like you to take care of her."

Verity looked to Eve and then to The Templar and raised an eyebrow "I am not a baby sitter."

"Am I not master in this house?" He asked coldly.

"No." She spat in a mocking tone

"Probably true." He conceded "Give us a second." He said to Selene and Eve before placing a gentle hand on Verity's shoulder and leading her into a side room. "I need you to take care of the kid for me... hang out with her. You might enjoy yourself."

"I'm not doing it." She pouted

"She's a Hybrid." The Templar told her

"A what?"

"A Hybrid... Vampire and Lycan."

Verity's curiosity spiked, she leant her head around the door to look back at Eve. She gave an insincere smile and a wave before turning her attention back to The Templar "A Hybrid" She grinned slightly "What does she do?"

The Templar paused for a moment "I'm not sure." He said honestly "Find out for me."

The girl nodded eagerly, she looked at him for a moment before tugging on the sleeve of his coat, he bent down slightly and she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I missed you." She said genuinely.

Verity walked back into the hallway and stopped directly in front of Eve, she studied her intently in a completely unsubtle way. "Come on." She said "I'll show you to one of the spare rooms." Eve looked to Selene who nodded for her to follow the girl. They began to ascend a spiral staircase, Eve looked back several times before they both disappeared.

"I thought Felicity was bad." Selene said rolling her eyes "Who was that spoiled little madam?"

The Templar let out a laugh "Verity... My daughter."


	4. Chapter 4- The begining

_Everything in Italics is translated from Hungarian_

**Chapter IV**

**The Beginning **

_**Hertfordshire Estate**_

She had always been told she was special. She stood by one of the marble works of art that littered the grounds of her fathers estate. She watches them, the vampires that had raised her, the vampires that protected her. She waits for her father, he has not arrived yet. Vampires were loading weapons into cars, there was going to be a war. She knew it was in France... she did not know why. She missed her cousins, she missed her aunt, they were in London... not actual London she thought... The City. She was not alone. By her side sits a girl, slightly younger than her, her father had asked her to keep an eye on her... she saw through it. He wanted them to be friends, she looks at the girl and smiles... she was her friend. She reaches out and wraps a hand around the girls shoulder. "Are you okay Eve?" She asks warmly.

Eve nods, "do you know what's happening?"

"No" She shakes her head "My father was supposed to fight this war weeks ago... your mother to. I don't know what the delay is, no one tells me... not even Flic."

Eve hesitated for a moment... "We are friends aren't we V?"

She smiled... "Yeah... we're friends." She was about to continue, but then...

"Verity." A cold voice spoke

The two girls turned to see a man decked in black, a long dark coat reached to his knees, a hooded top underneath. Both smile, Verity wider than Eve. "Dad." Verity grins as she throws her arms around his neck. He pulls away slightly, strokes her cheek and plants a gentle kiss on her forehead. "How are you Eve?" He speaks softly to the other girl.

"I'm fine Templar." She replies politely.

"Selene... your mother would like to say goodbye, before we go."

"Where is she?"

The Templar nods to a building.

"See you soon?" The young Hybrid asks with genuine concern.

"Without a doubt." He looked down at the Hybrid and smiled warmly. "Why would you miss me?"

Eve looked to Verity and with a quivering lip she nods slightly "Thank you for sheltering me... and my mother."

"You're welcome." He half smiles

Verity looked to Eve, and sees her lip quivering, she looks to her father, largely indifferent and rolls her eyes. "Dad... give her a hug."

The Templar looked to his daughter with his head cocked slightly, before turning to Eve. "Do you want a hug?" He asks with genuine confusion.

The Hybrid nods with an amused smile and opens her arms, "Come on then." He says coldly as he holds out one arm. The laughing Hybrid wraps two arms around his waist. As Verity jumps up and hugs him round the neck, both hang on, in what can only be described as an awkward moment for the Templar. "Don't you want to go see your mum?"

"In a minute." Eve giggled.

...

"Did you put her up to that?" The Templar asked sternly as he and Verity stood by an ornate pond.

Verity shrugged "She doesn't have a dad, you make a fuss over her..."

"She does have a dad." The Templar snapped. "A very powerful dad... can she see him yet."

"She cant see him!" Verity snapped defensively "She can only see through his eyes."

"Can she do that yet?" He asked intently

Verity hesitated for a moment "No dad."

"So he's probably not close?" The Templar asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably not." She shrugged

"You and Eve should pack a bag, you won't be staying her for a few days." He shrugged changing the subject.

"Where are we going?" She asked suspiciously

"To stay with your aunt Flic... at the Church."

"The Church." She pouted "Dad that's boring."

"Its safe." He spoke wrapping her in an embrace. "Besides, its only until your mother comes home."

"I love you dad."

"I love you more."

...

A Range Rover door slams shut as The Templar and Selene are driven from the Estate. The two sit in silence for a time. "Eve gets on well with your daughter." Selene spoke coldly.

"My daughter is fond of Eve." He replied

"When we get to France what's the plan?" Selene asked intently

A slight shrug, "We'll see when we get there."

"You're not nervous?" She asked with a grin "Not at all?"

"Why would I be nervous?" He asked coldly "I've heard you're unbeatable."

The two fell into a silence again. "So... you killed your father." Selene half yawned "what happened next?"

...

_**London- 1308**_

"This is no place for you." He sighs. Two figures sit in amongst a sea of people, a dozen languages spoken in one tavern. The city and the river merge into one as the docks meet the streets. It is late, yet the traders, the Dockers and sailors, the thieves the whores... the world comes to life at night. The tavern was crowded, but it resembled civilization... resembled, compared to what was outside. Families living on a peer, in every makeshift shelter you can imagine... the stench of effluence so overpowering even the most experienced of sailors flinches. At a table in the corner of a tavern a young girl barely thirteen covers her eyes, her blue dress is clearly more expensive than anything anyone else is wearing... with the possible exception of her brothers armour, hidden beneath a dirty black cloak.

"When does the boat get here?" She asks nervously

"Soon Felicity."

"You killed father." She spoke distantly, as she looked upon the people she was now forced to share a room with.

"I did." He nodded. "You're safe now though." He took her hand and squeezed it slightly "And soon we'll be in Portugal, with Blair and Drake, and we'll be safe."

"Father was a bad man wasn't he?" She asked nervously, a tear forming

"No worse than me." He half smiled "But he chose The Order over us."

"Brother..."

"What?"

"I need to use a privy."

He looked around at the people in the room "You don't want to do that here." He told her genuinely.

"I don't want to..."

"It will be disgusting." He interrupted her "Come on then."

The two walked to the rear of the tavern where the shanty like building opened up onto a peer, the young girl was shocked as she saw women of the night plying their trade in front of any one else who happened to be there, she saw men passed out drunk, some soiling themselves, she winced, before looking at her brother. Rolling his eyes slightly he physically removed several men from the area and nodded to a corner. The girl winced, this was a world away from the mansion she had left only hours before.

"When does the boat arrive?" She asked trying to recover some decorum as she left.

"Soon sister." He promised her.

"Not soon enough." She pouted.

The two siblings walked back into the tavern, he placed a protective hand on her shoulder, as the two walked amongst the crowd the Templar was stopped. A shoulder barged into his stopping him, he stood taller than the man that barged him, though not as old. The mans hair was shoulder length, a thick beard adorned his face. The Templar looked at the man with a death stare. But he remembered his sister. The two stood chest to chest for a moment before the Templar clasped his hands behind his back. "My apologies sir." He bowed his head "entirely my fault." The shorter man did not say anything, he just stared a hole through the Templar. "As I said sir." The Templar bowed again, never breaking eye contact "My apologies." The stranger looked at him with contempt, his gaze unwavering. The Templar, his hands clasped behind his back gave half a smile, before flexing his right hand ever so slightly, a dagger fell into his hand. He waited.

"Soren" A voice called out. Both men turned to see a young man, clearly a noble call the smaller man back. The Templar watched as he left the stand off and did not turn back, he joined the retinue near the door. The Templar flicked his wrist slightly and the blade again disappeared into his sleeve. The Templar nodded to his sister and the two went to the other side of the room.

...

"Soren" The noble called again, and beckoned him over. The bearded man sat at a table with him. _"Behave, it took a lot to get this deal. We don't want to be drawing attention to ourselves.. not before the boat comes."_

_"My Lord"_ Soren nodded

_"The sooner we get out of this shit hole the better." _The noble sighed

_"We will be gone soon Lord Kraven?" _A soft voice speaks to him, to everyone else in the tavern she looks around fifty, a plump woman with a cheerful face, her hair covered in a scarf, a long gypsy skirt and shawl surround her form.

_"Of course Nana."_ He smiles. _"As soon as the boat comes." _

_"You always were a bad liar My Lord." _ She chastised him _"Even as a little boy."_

Kraven tilted his head slightly as if craning to hear something before smiling _"Listen to the water Nana. A boat approaches, its docking now."_ Kraven's attention was suddenly drawn to a young girl in a blue dress who jumped up.

...

"Brother." She whispered to the Templar, "A boat."

"Its not ours." He dismissed her

...

_"Lets go."_ Kraven spoke coldly. _"I've had enough of this country."_

As the retinue left towards the door there was a sound, a rumble of hooves. Soren was the first to stop, drawing two small axes from his belt. The other two body guards drew their swords. Kraven took a deep breath. _"I hate this country." _He looked to the woman stood at his side. _"Leave this to us Nana." _He spoke indifferently.

_"Is it Lycans?" _She asked

Both Kraven and Soren smirked slightly. _"No Nana, just mortals. Apparently they need to prove a point."_ Kraven also drew his sword at this point. _"This shouldn't take long."_

The vampires would not have long to wait, a half dozen men, all dressed in black stormed into the Tavern. _"Really?"_ Kraven scoffed _"Just the seven of you?"_

The lead man walked straight up to Kraven, his men surrounding Soren and the two bodyguards. "Who the fuck are you?" He demanded of the group of men with drawn weapons. "I'm here to find a traitor. You mean nothing to me."

Kraven and Soren both looked at each other and shrugged _"Nana, he's saying something." _Kraven sneered. _"Get the interpreter."_

As the standoff continued a man in a black coat and armour and a young girl in a blue dress move slowly towards the door. The lady who had been talking to Kraven walks with a purpose towards the tavern bar, she grabs him by the scruff of the neck and drags him back to Kraven's side. _"You are drunk Tannis." _She chastises him

_"True." _He laughed

_"Do you speak their words?"_ Kraven asked him

_"Of course...what were you saying?" _ The threat was repeated again and Tannis started laughing. Soren grabbed him by the throat and the laughter stopped. _"They're not here for us." _Tannis said seriously _"Some traitor..."_

Kraven sheathed his sword and sat down, closely followed by Soren and the other two bodyguards. He looked at Tannis who was explaining the mistake in the men's words. He finished his drink as some of the men started pouring out of the Tavern onto a dock. _"A fight." _Kraven said to Soren.

_"The boy I bumped into over there."_ Soren nodded

_"How do you fancy his chances?" _Kraven asked as the five got up.

_"He's wearing armour." _Soren shrugged

_"Good armour?" _Kraven asked, Soren nodded

The two walked out onto the dock to see the young man fighting, two of the number were already dead, he kept fighting. A girl in a blue dress cowered behind a doorway. One more soldier fell as the young man drew his sword again. Kraven and his retinue continued to the boat. A girl screamed as the lead man grabbed her and held his sword to her throat. The young man stopped, taking his sword out of the fourth mans belly he starts to beg the lead man for mercy. He looks in his sisters warm brown eyes, and for the second time that night he drops his sword. The lead man looks at him, and without hesitation drives his sword into the young girls ribs and kicks her off of the pier. Kraven flinches.

...

Felicity cried as for the second time that night a blade kissed her delicate neck. She begged to be let go, she cried. She had just seen her brother kill men and then again drop his sword. She watched the beads of sweat appear on his brow, she listened to his words... begging for her to be let go. And then it came, a piercing pain as a sword was driven into her. She didn't scream... she didn't cry... she looked at her brother, the look of fear in his eyes was worse than the pain. She felt something else... another stab... no... a boot. Felicity felt herself kicked from the pier into the disgusting water below.

...

A cry of anguish rang out as The Templar flicked his wrist and allowed a blade to come forth from his sleeve and delve it into the throat of one of the men, he drove his sword into The Templar's armpit before he died, dropping his knife and staggering towards the last man, The Templar threw a punch, then twisted a neck and then both men fell to the pier. The Templar was alive... he had lost blood... so much blood. He starts crawling towards the lead man... This Kings Man would die.

...

As an armoured man crawls across the filthy wooden plank of a London Pier towards his quarry. A woman in Gypsy clothes lays face down on the same pier, her arm in the disgusting water fishing around. She finds what she is looking for... with a single pull she frees a waif of a girl from the murky Thames. Her blue dress covered in blood. This woman is a vampire. She has never fought. Not once. Not ever. She shouts to the young man still crawling to the girls attacker. The man who had stabbed this child looks down at the fallen young man. A single sword strike to the back of his neck, and an undignified kick into the Thames and he was over them, sword drawn. _"My Lord."_ The woman screams. She closes her eyes as he raises his sword. A gasp. She opens her eyes to see her Lord with this man by the neck, crushing his throat, blood running over his fingers.

_"Nana what are you doing?" _He asks warmly as he lets his victim drop to the floor stone dead.

_"The girls alive my Lord." _She smiled as she cradled the Childs body

_"Not for long Nana... lets go."_ He said gently

_"You always were an ungrateful boy."_ She spat _"Do this one thing for me."_

Kraven considered for a moment, before looking to Soren and nodding. The small man scooped her up in his arms and started walking towards the boat.

_"Thank you."_

_"Don't thank me Nana."_ Kraven sighed. _"The girls dead... you're just prolonging it."_

_"And if she lives?" _The woman asked

_"We'll give her to their church." _Kraven shrugged

_"I think that young man was her brother." _

Kraven looked over the edge of the pier. _"He's definitely dead. He just fought seven men and killed six. He's not alive. Come Nana, The Elders wait for no man, and nor will I." _He watched as the gypsy woman made her way onto the boat, he thought briefly about the child he had taken on board and then to the young man who had just been kicked off the pier. He thought for a moment. Should he fish him out... just in case. He heard the ships captain call to him. He shrugged his shoulders and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

**Felicity**

**The Temple Church, City of London, 2017**

It was raining. A young girl stands before an ancient building she had been to many times before, was this her prison or her sanctuary? It was so foreboding, built to honour a God she never knew, now housing an order she does not understand. The young girl looks to the rounded church, and then to the column that stands outside it, two riders on a single horse. Templars. In the darkness of the night, with the rain pouring, the girl is intimidated. She is a small creature, barely five foot, her raven black hair tied in a loose pony tail. She wears a pair of skinny jeans, red and black check, a pair of beaten up converse shoes and a knee length black coat. With a piercing sapphire gaze she turns to the girl stood slightly to her left, about the same size, but younger. Her black hair falls about her shoulders in loose curls, her skin a paler shade of white than her companion, she wears the other girls clothes... she did not bring any of her own. A baggy pair of jeans and a anorak with a fur lined hood. She had been here before not to long ago, but she was with her mother then, she felt safer. With a pair of shiny onyx eyes she meets her friends sapphire gaze. Both their eyes fall on the church. The two girls are not alone, in the pedestrian square outside the church three men, all dressed the same... black rain coats, red shirts, black ties... all with a crimson red pin on their lapels... all with a firearm concealed under their coat. The younger of the two eyes them suspiciously. The older is more concerned with the figure standing closest to them. A statuesque woman, near to six foot, beautiful in her own way, her golden hair tied up in a bun, her athletic frame dressed in an elegant trouser suit, black with a red blouse, a tailored rain coat tied with a belt around her waist... her manicured fingers rest on the handle of an MP5, a crimson pin sits on her lapel.

"Lady Verity, Eve." The blonde woman speaks softly "We should go in."

Verity takes a second to wipe a wet strand of her from her face "I'm not a baby Gretchen." Verity speaks coldly "Despite what my father says I do not need a baby sitter."

"I know that My Lady." She bows slightly "But your father has entrusted you to me..."

"My father does not rule the world." Verity snapped slightly

"V..." Eve interrupted "Lets just go in."

"I know your father does not rule the world My Lady." Gretchen replied sternly "But he is the leader of my Order. I am a Templar, and I will obey him."

"Fine." Verity rolled her eyes.

"Besides My Lady." Gretchen continued "I have been with you since you were a little girl, and though you think I'm a bitch, I care for you very much. I would die for you."

Verity pouted slightly as she looked up at her protector. "I don't think you're a bitch." Verity mumbled. "I just don't like it here." Before Gretchen could reply Verity reached out and squeezed her hand, it was an affectionate gesture. "We should go in then." Verity nodded.

Both Verity and Eve headed towards the doors of the church closely followed by Gretchen and then the other three guards. The doors opened automatically as the vampires and a single hybrid crossed the threshold. Inside the church another vampire stood guard, he was dressed the same as the others. He bowed his head as Verity approached before bending down to the stone effigy of a knight engraved into the church floor. Pulling on the hilt of the sword an ancient mechanism whirled to life as the stone knight slid to one side revealing a gold lattice disk. The guard bent down and twisted the A at the centre of the disk causing it to disappear revealing a twisting stone stair case. Gretchen went first, then Verity and Eve and then the others. As they descended into the gloom the mechanism whirled into life again, covering the entrance to the staircase and leaving one lonely guard in the church.

...

Deep beneath the Church the two immortal girls and their entourage stand in what was once a series of catacombs. Now decked out with the most modern technology it is the nerve centre of the Templar Order. Several vampires take a moment to bow to Verity as she enters the room, most eye Eve with suspicion. There is the sound of people parting as a someone leaves a partitioned off office to come into the main control centre. A girl... maybe thirteen steps into view, her hair a black silk veil that cascades down her back, her skin like snow. She wears a thick black woollen jumper and leggings, a crimson pin adorns the jumper. Everyone in the room looks to her, there is no doubting her leadership.

"Hello Verity." She smiles warmly

"Aunt Flick!" Verity beams, as she hugs the young looking vampire.

"You keep getting more beautiful." She grins as she pinches Verity's cheek. She looks over Verity's shoulder to the Hybrid girl stood just behind her. "Hello again Eve."

"Hi Felicity." Eve waved nervously

"Aunt Flick how long do we have to stay down here?" Verity asked

"Until your father or mother says otherwise. V"

"Where is my dad?" She asked genuinely curious

"On a boat to France." Felicity replied "With her mother." She added nodding to Eve.

Verity nodded she was about to say something. but hesitated for a moment. "And my mum... have you heard from her?"

Felicity gave her a half smile before wrapping a protective arm around her shoulder "You're mother doesn't answer to me V." She said softly. "Come on girls, lets go somewhere more comfortable."

Felicity lead the two immortal girls away from the control centre, as they came to the door Verity stopped, she turned back to party that had accompanied her "Thank you Gretchen." She said genuinely "And you gentlemen... thank you for looking after me."

"My Lady." They all bowed. Verity did not reply. She gave a slight wave before rejoining her aunt and Eve.

Eve grinned at her slightly "What?" Verity asked

Eve mocked Verity's little wave before laughing slightly "That was so lame."

"Oh it was wasn't it?" Verity cringed.

...

Deep below the church one of the many catacombs has been adapted for a more comfortable purpose, bean bags and cushions litter the floor of the once stone tomb as music from an iphone plays in the background. Felicity occupies one of the bean bags, Verity another and Eve another. The three laughs as Felicity takes a sip of wine.

"Aunt Flick can we have a glass?" Verity asks.

She considers for a moment before pouring two more glasses... she hands one to each of the girls "JUST ONE." She says firmly. Before turning to Eve. "Does wine affect Hybrids?" She asks with genuine curiosity.

"I don't know." Eve shrugged

"So V..." Felicity grinned changing the subject "Got a boyfriend?"

"Oh yeah" Verity smiled "My dads a psycho vampire that kills werewolves for a living so all the boys a queuing up for me."

"Well they should be." She teased

Aunt Flick where are my cousins?" Verity asked, now her chance to change the subject.

"I've sent them away." Felicity answered quickly "Somewhere I think they'll be safe and happy. The older ones are looking after the younger ones."

"Your cousins?" Eve asked Verity

"My children." Felicity smiled warmly.

"Your... children." Eve mumbled slightly.

Felicity allowed herself to grin "Do not let appearances fool you Eve. I am old. Very, very... very old."

"I'm sorry..." Eve stammered nervously "I just... I..."

"It's fine." Felicity laughed. "Eve, unlike you and my beautiful niece I am not pure born. I was turned. Where as the pure born are born and grow and usually stop ageing in their twenties when they are at their most beautiful. I was bitten when I was but a girl. So where as you and my niece will grow more and more beautiful and turn into women... I am stuck like this. Forever."

"Can I ask you something?" Eve began nervously

"Of course." Felicity smiled warmly

"The Templar... I mean, your brother was telling my mother about how he came to be a vampire. I was wondering how the story ended."

"How far did he get?" Felicity grinned as she took a sip of wine

"He said..." Eve hesitated for a moment "...he said he killed your father and the two of you ran away."

"Ah yes..." Felicity smiled as both Eve and Verity sat upright and leaned forward to listen. "We ran to the docks, spent the evening in the most disgusting place I had been in up until that point and then were attacked by the people sent to arrest and silence the Knights Templars. They left my brother and I for dead. But I was saved by a strange group of people and taken onto a boat...

...

**The English Channel- 1308 **

_Quotes in Italics are in Hungarian_

The wood creeks. A sail boat rides the treacherous waves home. Beneath the deck a young girl of thirteen lay on a bed in a cabin. She has been through much, stabbed and left to drown she has been saved by a most unlikely group. Her wounds are tended, the water driven from her lungs but the girl is far from safe. Sat at her bedside, a plump woman in gypsy clothing had tended to her since she had been brought aboard. The pain was indescribable, she was delirious with pain, near madness, in and out of consciousness. The gypsy woman was holding her hand but the girl could not understand the words she was saying. She had cried so much that day... now she just lay there. Another creek of wood, the door to her cabin opened. Two men stood in the doorway, one tall and pale, long black hair pulled straight over his shoulders and down his back, an ermine cloak over black chain mail and plate armour. His companion shorter, his short hair scraped back, he wore dark robes and had a scroll under one arm.

_"Any change Nana?" _Kraven asked as he eyed the girl.

_"No My Lord." _The old gypsy woman spoke, _"I fear if we do not make land soon, this poor child will die."_

Kraven looked down at the girl, he felt genuine sympathy for her _"Unfortunately I cant make the wind blow stronger, and even vampires cant fight the tide to row to land. We make land when we make land."_

_"I understand My Lord." _The old woman bowed

_"If I may offer an opinion Kraven."_ His companion spoke up.

_"Of course you can Tannis."_ Kraven nodded

_"You saw how the girl was dressed when you had Soren bring her aboard... she's a noble."_ Tannis began

_"What of it?" _Kraven asked

"_She was being protected by someone when we found her." _Tannis reminded him

_"And?" _Kraven asked

_"She was also being hunted." _Tannis added

_"Your point." _Kraven sighed in annoyance

_"My point Kraven, is if we land at a human port with a wounded, pretty noble child being both hunted and protected we risk shedding light onto our world of darkness... we risk exposure." _Kraven hesitated for a moment, but he knew Tannis was right. _"What's more..."_ Tannis continued _"if we land at a human port with a DEAD, pretty noble child being both hunted and protected... well that could cause all manner of problems."_

Kraven looked at the girl for another moment. _"As long as she is alive we care for her. If she lives until we get to land we give her to their church as planned, I'm confident nothing will arouse the human suspicions. However Tannis is right... should she die before we make land. The girl goes over board."_

Both Kraven and Tannis took their leave. The woman looked down at the dying girl who had managed to open her eyes. She brought a frail hand to the woman's face "Please." Felicity wept.

The Gypsy woman held Felicity's hand and eyed her wrist.

...

"_Hello Nana_" Kraven spoke as he was joined on the deck. The moon shined bright as the ship bobbed its way to the French coast.

_"Thank you for having mercy on the girl." She spoke humbly_

_"Its not her fault."_ Kraven shrugged

_"You know Tannis is only here to spy on you."_ She told him

_"I know."_ Kraven grinned

_"You are a bright man My Lord. You always have been, ever since you were a little boy. But you are devious and you are ambitious. You could be a great man Kraven.. in fact you are a great man. You are a nobleman, and you are a Death Dealer. But you play a dangerous game... you are not invincible."_

_"That's why I keep you around Nana."_ He grinned

_"I mean it Kraven"_ She chastised him _"You are a great man... but are you a good man?"_

Kraven hesitated for a moment, the smile he was wearing disappeared, he turned to the woman and looked at her in all seriousness _"Nana... do you believe good men can do bad things?" _

She grinned slightly and placed a hand on his shoulder _"Sometimes they have to."_

Before Kraven could respond his attention was drawn elsewhere, there was a slow creaking as a door crept open, then a gentle tap, tap, tap as tiny footsteps made their way slowly across the deck. Kraven turned to see a black haired girl, deathly pale standing before them. There was a look on her face, not pain, but confusion. The moonlight bathed her in a radiance as for the first time her chocolate brown eyes flashed an eerie shade of cobalt. Kraven looked to the woman he was talking to and then walked to the little girl stood before him. He took her left wrist in his hand and inspected it. Two small puncture wounds with dried blood framing them stared back at him. _"Oh shit!" _He spat as the realisation dawned on him.

"Please sir." The young girl spoke "I'm thirsty."

...

**English Channel- 2017**

Stood side by side on the deck of the a cross channel ferry Selene and The Templar bathe in the evening sunset.

"Its still weird." The Templar spoke, as he watched the last rays of sunlight disappear "Seeing the sun again. It just doesn't seem right."

"I know what you mean." Selene agreed.

"Templar!" a voice called, both Selene and The Templar turned to see Blair "We're approaching Calais."

"Ready for a war?" He asked Selene

"I was born ready."


End file.
